Power Struggle
by angie9281
Summary: Following the events of my other story, "Raging Faerie", Sookie is left to wonder in fear and and in anger if a opportunity presented to Eric will prove itself more important to him than even she is.


**Chapter 1**

A couple of nights before had been completely chaotic but thankfully, had ended on a relaxing note. She had nearly lost him to some machinations of a mad vampire queen, wanting Eric for herself and basically blackmailed him into said wedding , promising to keep her information she learned about Sookie's vamp-faerie power secret. But after a bloody evening, the queen was dead as were all those who were assisting her. And now, here she was, doing laundry and dusting. What a difference a matter of hours could make. Whoever would have guessed she would be grateful to be doing such menial tasks. But after the emotional and physical trauma she'd sustained last night, she would willingly take it.

Curling up on her couch with a book that evening, her eyes kept darting to the window, the sky growing darker by the minute. A couple hours later, she heard a car pull up to her house, the headlights attracting her attention more than anything, it was that bright. Getting off the couch, she opened her front door and looked out at the sleek dark blue convertible before her. Getting out of the drivers seat, Eric marched right up to her. "So. What do you think? I figured it was the least I could do for helping me get out of that…travesty."

"You mean….that's….,mine?" Sookie gaped from him to the car and slowly made her way to get a closer look. "Oh, I can't accept this….it's too much…."

"Well, I happened to reward Pam, Tara and Ginger just as generously and seeing as though you and I are together….I want you to have it." he shrugged. "I shudder to think what centuries locked in a marriage contract with Julia would have been like."

Sookie looked from the car to his frowning face. "I think that it would have destroyed you eventually. As strong as you are, I know you hate being in any subservient position. And as for me…I don't think I would have wanted to go on, knowing what you were going through." she wiped away a tear and put on a smile. "But its over. She's gone and now we can be happy. By the way, what have you heard about….you know?"

He took her by the hand and they sat on her new porch swing. He said nothing for a moment. "I had a meeting with the new authority and they were only too glad to have Julia gone. And they offered me her former position."

Sookie didn't know what to say. No doubt he did like power and wondered if it would take precedence over her. He had been restored as being sheriff of area five some time back and he was anything but lax about that position. Honestly, she didn't know how to respond. Frankly, she had secretly hoped someone else would be chosen for the position. "You took the job, didn't you?"

He said nothing right away but she noticed he wouldn't look at her. "It is a great opportunity and I didn't think I wanted it until I was there before the authority. I could do a lot of good, you know. Keeping threats like Julia down. Among other issues."

Sookie pursed her lips. She hadn't expected to be as upset as she was by his decision. The fact he hadn't talked it over with her first certainly stung. "I thought you were happy being sheriff, that that was enough for you. And with this title, this job, you'll be so busy. What about the bar? Pam and Tara? Me?" Sookie stood up and went to enter the house as he tried following her in. "I rescind your invitation to my house. I need time to think things over. Maybe you do care more about power than you ever did me. Maybe what bill said to me long ago about you only caring about yourself….maybe there was a ring of truth to it."

"Sookie." he said angrily. "There's more to discuss." he said, grabbing her arm gently, to which she used her light to knock him right off her porch.

"I'm at my wit's end. After everything I've done for you….you couldn't call me so we could talk about this?"

His own temper flared a bit, fangs popping out. "I thought you'd be proud. That you'd understand that by taking this job, I would also be more able to keep you safer. After what we went through with Julia, I have a bad feeling somehow your secret may get loose and then, what? Dozens of vamps or other people coming after you because of what you are?"

There was a silence. "I want you to leave. I need some time. If you truly do care about me….love me…then you will give me some space so I can think. Just remember, I changed myself-literally-to help you." she slammed the door, glancing at him one last time, enough for him to see the tears in her eyes. He remained on the spot right up until it was almost dawn, hoping she would emerge. Frustrated, he flew back to his bar, where no doubt, Pam would be concerned about where he had been for a good part of the night.

**Chapter 2**

Entering Fangtasia a short time later, Pam clearly had not been happy about his absence. "We could have used you tonight. Stupid drunken rednecks picked fights with some of the dancers and it was lucky Tara and I kept our clothes from being wrecked. She's asleep, nursing some cuts she got from being struck by silver knifes. One of them failed to get away."

"And where is the attacker?" he asked, but seeing Pam's face, he shook his head. "Glamour him when you are done playing with him and make certain he doesn't think about bringing his friends back here of they'll have me to deal with." and he retreated to his office and slouched into his chair, looking in a rather brooding mood.

"What'd Sookie do now? And you can't tell me it isn't Sookie, I know you well enough to know when she's gotten to you. Oh….you told her about your new job, didn't you?"

He raised a eyebrow at her. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't need anyone's permission to accept a new opportunity."

"Cut the crap. You do want her approval and support, whatever you may say. I will also guess she is not exactly excited about it? She does know about you inheriting that wench Julia's mansion-which is being cleaned and repaired as we speak from the events of the other night, by the way."

Leaning back in his chair, Eric glared at his progeny. "I can never get anything past you, can I?"

"Nope." Pam replied with a smirk that quickly faded, seeing how miserable he seemed to be. "It's bad, isn't it? I could try to go talk to her, girl to girl. I can make that stubborn faerie see reason. You know how persuasive I can be."

"Yes. I would agree with that. But I think she needs some space. Maybe tomorrow night, I'll go and try to see her again. For now, it seems I have some decisions that need to be made. And fast."

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Sookie was relieved to be working the entire day at Bellefleur's. She had spilled her guts to Lafayette and Arlene, both were understanding and supportive of her. "He's like any other man." Arlene said to her as she cleared a table. "All they care about is power, money and a good pair of-"

"Easy, Red." Lafayette said from the kitchen during a lull in the afternoon. "Not all guys are looking for big fake silicone filled-"

"I know, I know." Arlene couldn't help but giggle at the quick witted cook. But she turned back to face Sookie as she pitched in to help at another table. She had two other new waitresses on today but was very much a hands on owner and besides, she liked having the chance to advise Sookie after all that Sookie had done for her. "Maybe it's time to break things off with him. As cute as he is, and though he's done some good things to save us-mostly you, though-I think you'd be crazy to let him choose a title over you."

"I just wish he had talked to me first. The fact he accepted the job….I think I need to just get away for a little while. By myself."

Lafayette frowned as he emerged from the kitchen. "Girl, he can just hunt you down if he wants. Lord knows the connection I had with him when he had my blood and I had his. That ain't something I want to remember, but-"

"My grandfather has come in to check on me off and on and has been working on me with my abilities. Turns out, I can cloak myself from being detected. Only the most powerful of our kind have that power and since my….evolution, you might say, I've reached that skill level."

"Even though he's had your blood, you can make it hard for him to locate you?" Lafayette said with a stunned look. "Wow, if only I had that ability back when I had dealings with that crazy blonde vamp…..but I guess since he didn't kill me, I suppose I ain't about to complain too much."

"I can make it impossible. It's like making a shield all around my body and within it. And to according to Niall, I can hold it for hours at a time. But it takes a lot of focus and concentration. Any a weakness and a vamp could track me down." Sookie explained. "I don't want to have to play that card but I …."

Arlene looked at Sookie approvingly. "You've certainly come into your own, ain't ya?"

"Yep." Sookie said, unsmiling. "Too bad I can't seem to be happy for more than a few days before everything turns to crap again."

"Maybe this will be good for both of you. Give you both time to think, to cool off before you move forward. Or not." Lafayette said as a large group of customers entered the restaurant. Thanking her friends for their advice, Sookie turned back to her work, wondering where exactly she would be headed.

**Chapter 4**

He was sitting on her porch steps when she pulled in the drive. She had not wanted to drive the car he'd gotten her but it was too far for her to walk to work and unfortunately, teleporting magic was something she did not possess. As far as she knew, anyway. Slowly, she got out of the driver's seat and approached him and saw immediately he had clearly been up since the last time they spoke the night before.

"Sookie." Eric said, getting up as she started up the stairs. "I wanted to try to talk to you. There is something I need to tell you. I am still taking the job. I believe strongly I can be a better protector of you and our future if I do. And regardless of what you think, it is not about the power and prestige that comes with it. Not entirely anyway. Tonight I am being initiated into my new position and was hoping you would-"

"Come with you, to be nothing but arm candy for you? I am glad you made your choice because I made one tonight too. I am getting out of town for a little while. I need time. Space. I desperately want to have a happy life. But guess what? Every time I think things are going to slow down even just a little bit, something bog or bad happens. And I am actually proud of you, that you were asked to take on this job and I truly think you would do well. You never seem to fail in what you put your mind to. But I don't want t be your afterthought. I don't want to see you end up taken over by the job. I know how Bill became as king and heard about Sophie-Anne. And of course, Julia. To think you would become like they did….."

"I want you by my side. Not just for the short duration, but with your power, the fact you can live far longer than a average human…I want a life with you-"

What happened next startled herself, as she felt her hand slap him across the face, more tears entering her eyes. "Maybe I don't deserve you. Or you me. I am just…..I can't…..please, just go….." she said. But he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him, his fangs out and looking more frightening than anything else. Not that she wasn't used to it but still, she was already a mess and this was not helping.

"I am not leaving. Not again. Sookie, I need you to be with me tonight. It important to me that you-" he was stopped when something knocked her away.

"I think she wants to be left alone." a southern draw said coolly from behind. Sookie was almost relieved to see her ex Bill had come to the scene. Not that he would have a chance in a drawn out fight with Eric, but she was glad for the interruption. "I didn't come looking for a fight but I was out for a walk and overheard you two."

"I would prefer not to fight you either Bill and I am in no mood for such crap. As it is, I've a full evening ahead and just wanted-"

"I heard you were getting a promotion. I do think there could be a way for all of us to be happy and end this, for all of our sakes but-"

"Thank you for coming but I have really had enough. Please leave." but she was not looking at Bill as she said this but Eric. "I hope you enjoy your crown and throne, I guess it's well overdue for you anyhow." she headed into her house. "Bill, would you mind coming in for a minute?"

Bill shuffled awkwardly, not wanting to be in the middle of the lovers' spat. Without a second glance at the Viking, he followed Sookie into the house as Eric remained where he did, finally leaving the area, planning his next move.

Sookie offered Bill a seat on her couch as she went to warm a bottle of blood for him, something she was more than used to keeping on hand as of late.

"Thank you for coming to check on me. I don't think he would have hurt me. Besides, I am no longer as fragile as I used to be." Sookie said as she handed Bill a bottle of True Blood. "What is this idea you had, anyway?"

"Well, it's something I wanted to speak with Eric about when I first learned his possible new job. But what's important right now is you. You look exhausted. "

She broke down and divulged her plans to leave town for a little while. "Eric knows too but I've new powers that can keep me hidden. Untraceable. Niall has helped me tap deep into my faerie side and to be honest, its scary. To think I only had my light, but now….."

"Whatever you need, you only have to ask. You've saved me from such…darkness. And pain." Bill replied. "I would ask you tell me where you are headed, just in case. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"I'll only be a few days. And I am not telling a single soul where I am going, cause then they will just get glamoured by one of you all and then…I can take care of myself. Trust me."

**Chapter 5**

Arlene, of course, was willing to get Sookie's shifts covered for her so Sookie could try to get a grasp on things. Sookie herself wondered if maybe she was having some kind of mental breakdown, that all she had been through over the past few years had finally gotten to her. Certainly much of it had not been positive in terms of her life and her happiness and as she departed the plane and walked out of the airport, she was glad she had taken the red-eye flight t o Virginia Beach. It had been the first place she had thought of and put a reasonable amount if distance between her and back home. She had been tempted to tell Bill where she was going but didn't want him drawn into her spat. She had her cell phone anyway and he had promised to get help to her as soon as he could should the need arise. She had packed haphazardly and hurriedly, and so she wasn't surprised that her clothes she had packed were a wrinkled mess But she'd been desperate to get away and she had to make sure she was keeping her shielding magic up. There was no way she wanted to be found.

"Having a hard time of it, dear?" a voice said as she emerged from the simple bedroom as night fell. Luckily, she was dressed in her pajamas and slippers as she found herself face to face with her grandfather Niall

"Geez, you'd think you'd knock or something." Sookie said, startled by the unexpected appearance of her grandfather. "But I guess I am kind of glad to see you."

"I had a feeling you needed me. Or at least some advice." he said as he took a seat on the couch in the small living room. "At least you found yourself a decent enough motel ."

"Well, I wasn't planning on staying in a dive." she replied, trying to lighten the mood. "I'd offer you a drink but….you know."

"I came to ask why you did what you did. Running away from your problems? It's not like you." he said, blunt and to the point. "And yes, I know everything. About his new job, your fears and concerns. I think you know the truth but you are still so scared of losing everything. Fear is a dangerous and powerful thing."

Sookie stared at her grandfather for a moment before she burst out into tears. "I love him. I really do. And I guess maybe I am being stupid, thinking how I am about the job being more important than me. After everything we've been through…I'm just…..stressed, tired, confused…should I go on?" Sookie began pacing the room. "I just needed to get a break. To think over things and I can't do it where I was. I needed to just….go."

Niall walked over to her and hugged her. "I know things have been hard. Good things in life rarely ever come easy. But I do know he loves you. I know everything about the two of you and have only seen the connection you two have a handful of times. And it is special, let me tell you. Do not let yourself throw it all away. I sense you have your shields up to keep you from being found. And I have to say, you're impressing me with your handle of your powers. you're barely putting in a effort to keep the shield up, I don't know if you realize that."

"No….I don't…..wow." she replied, wiping away tears. "I guess I should be proud of myself. I just….I can't feel much of anything right now, except pain. Confusion. And by now, I suppose he's been sworn in, initiated, whatever into his new job. At least Pam will get to enjoy the mansion." Sookie said wistfully. "And please don't take this the wrong way. I am glad you came and I love you. But I would really prefer to be alone."

Looking pained for his granddaughter, Niall nevertheless knew enough to respect her wishes. "if you need anything, call out for me and I can be here for you. Please try to remember what I said and what you know deep down in your heart." with a kiss to her forehead, Niall vanished, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

**Chapter 6**

The next three days passed by fast as she made a effort to enjoy the beach and the boardwalk. She had been careful enough to pay for everything in cash to help keep her from being found. She was sitting in the small bedroom alone, drinking some wine. The night was as damp and dreary as she was. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and decided to do something that really, she knew she should have done some time ago. The shield cloaking her broke down and she waited for the inevitable moment where Eric would show up at the door. But hour after hour passed and there was nothing. Part of her was relieved, not wanting to get in another argument, but the other part of her was feeling deflated, that he had, in fact decided to put his new job ahead of her. That she was being tossed aside for the crown.

It was almost midnight and she couldn't sleep. Leaving her room, she decided to head across the street and to the beach beyond the neon lights of the boardwalk. She took her shoes off as she strolled aimlessly on the shore, the water lapping at her feet. Eerily deserted, the beach was soothing for her as she listened to the water, blocking the noises from the back and still open bars nearby. Sighing, she went to head back for her room only to find she was being watched. Leaning against the wooden post of a boat dock, she saw him watching her intently. She tried to pretend not to notice and kept walking back towards her motel. But he was not about to just let her out of his sight, she knew that much and was not surprised to find him at the door to her motel room a few minutes later.

"What the hell, Sookie? I couldn't sense you or feel your presence anywhere. I thought you were-" Eric was in her face, yelling as she turned her face away. "Let me inside so we can talk."

Sookie turned back to face him and using her key card, she let herself into the room first and then invited him in. she didn't want him to see her crying after he'd yelled at her. "What do you want?"

Pacing back and forth, he stopped as he saw her reflection in the mirror, her tearstained face making him cringe ever so slightly. "I apologize for yelling at you. But you…scared me. It was so abrupt, not being able to sense you. I even went to your house looking for a body. But then I ran into Bill."

"And let me guess, he told you I ran off." Sookie still wouldn't look at him, sitting on the couch, her back to him.

"He said you'd gotten away for a little while but I knew he didn't know where to. But it gave us time to talk. I decided not to take the job."

"What?" she said, finally turning to look at him. "But it was a opportunity of-"

"A lifetime?" he rolled his eyes. "Come on, I've lived several lifetimes and have done perfectly well for myself, wouldn't you say? No, I spoke with the new authority and recommended a new person to become the new king of Louisiana."

Sookie thought a moment before shaking her head. "Come on, you can't mean….."

"I think Bill will be a…respectable king this time around. He said that your kindness and forgiveness you gave him after everything with Lilith and the things he said and did…..and as hard as it is for me to admit, I believe him and see there has been a change in him. He has been a good friend to both of us. And I think I can still protect you as well as I ever could, no matter what title I may possess. I am perfectly content with being sheriff. But there was a ring of truth of what you thought., of my wanting power. Yes, it was tempting and it was that temptation tat blinded me to what my priorities should have, and should always be. My family and friends. Especially you."

For him to praise his former romantic rival, Sookie knew it had to have been hard for Eric to say what he just had about Bill And she too believed Bill was a decent enough person again and she had gotten to trust him and care about him again. She also knew that so long as he had Jessica around to help keep him grounded, then all the better for everyone. Still, she was wary. "That would mean he would-"

"He made the decision to remain in his home, for obvious reasons and he offered me the mansion. A sort of private getaway, if you will. I accepted it as I could always use a place to entertain special guests." he gave her a soulful look and she gave a resigned sigh.

"I didn't ever want you to give up the job just because of me. But I admit, I am thankful you did. But now I have to worry about Bill."

"Oh, he and I had a looong talk. That if he should ever for a moment start down that slippery slope that he was on before when he was king, he vowed to step down and allow me to take over. It is even down in a contract that the Authority approved. And really, I don't think you have anything to worry about with him. He has changed for the batter, though still as boring and old fashioned as hell."

She had to laugh at the feigned exasperation on his face. There was silence as she slowly walked over to him. "Does this mean we are made up? I don't want you hating me for passing up the job."

"I decided where my priorities need to be. After everything over the years I-and we-have been through, its long overdue for the message to sink into my thick skull I guess. But Don't think for a moment I will back down from any good old bloody fight."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"So." he said, looking around the room. "Are you ready to come home? I think I can just get us back before the sun rises."

"Only if we can put that cubby of yours to some use when we get there. I think it's a shame its had so much time unused, unoccupied….." Sookie said with a grin. "To think I was all ticked off when I saw you'd had it installed….."

"I do make a good interior designer, don't I?" he replied with a smirk. "I knew you'd come around."

Rolling her eyes, she began packing up her meager belongings she had brought with her. Ten minutes later, she had checked out of the motel, had her single duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Impatiently waiting for her, Eric got up from the bench he had been sitting on and looked at her haphazard appearance, trying to keep from laughing at her.

"Shut up." she said with a feigned whine. "I'm hurrying for you, after all, as I know you would prefer not having to be barbecued on the flight home. Speaking of, is Viking Airways ready to depart?"

"More than ready." he replied. Scooping her up, they were soon off into the night sky, making a beeline for her house where they could finish making up.

**The End**


End file.
